In a fantasy league, participants (e.g., fantasy team owners) may build a fantasy team that competes against other fantasy teams of other fantasy team owners. Participants generally have control over aspects a real general manager and/or a real coach of a real team would otherwise manage. For example, fantasy team owners may manage lineups of fantasy players, draft, trade, cut, sign, add, drop, start, and/or bench fantasy players similarly as real managers would. Fantasy team owners may participate in a fantasy draft where respective fantasy teams acquire fantasy players which correspond to real players on real teams in real leagues (e.g., professional sporting leagues). Typically, fantasy team rosters may be reset between seasons, although keeper leagues may allow for retention of at least some fantasy players from season to season. That is, at an end of a fantasy season, fantasy teams may clear their rosters prior to an upcoming draft and/or permit fantasy team owners to retain at least some fantasy players from a fantasy roster for the next season (e.g., a keeper league). Generally, a keeper league draft may comprise rookies, previously undrafted fantasy players, and dropped fantasy players, while drafts for other fantasy leagues may begin a draft, with at least a majority of real players from the real league.
Typically, an outcome of a fantasy league may be based on fantasy players belonging to fantasy teams in the fantasy league and on statistics related to performances of real players corresponding to fantasy players on respective fantasy teams. For example, merely fantasy players designated to start on a roster may ‘score’ points for a fantasy team. For example, a fantasy team may be matched up against other fantasy team opponents (e.g., from a fantasy league) on a weekly basis and points may be awarded using a point scoring system or according to scoring categories (e.g., touchdowns, yards, home runs, hits, earned run average, points, assists, etc.). As an example, a touchdown may be worth six points, while increments of thirty passing yards may be worth one point, and increments of twenty rushing and/or receiving yards may be worth one point, etc. Some fantasy leagues may track win-loss records for head to head matchups between fantasy teams, while other leagues may track total points to rank fantasy teams according to an ongoing point tally, for example.
While current fantasy leagues account for on field performance of real players, these fantasy leagues are not believed to consider other realities associated with managing a real team. For example, head to head fantasy leagues generally do not promote a realistic fantasy payroll as part of head to head fantasy league play. That is, an owner of a fantasy team may merely manage the fantasy team from a coaching and/or drafting perspective, without regard to finances, payroll of players, contractual agreements, or league policies, for example.